


What's Your Fantasy?

by waveybabey



Series: What the Water Gave Me [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety, Bladder Control, Bladder shy, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Desperation, Desperation Play, Don't Like Don't Read, Established Relationship, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I'm Sorry, Kink Discovery, Kinks, Light Dom/sub, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Sam Wilson, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Minor Loki/Thor (Marvel), Minor Pepper Potts/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, No Incest, Omorashi, POV Steve Rogers, POV Third Person, Paruresis, Pee, Pee shy, Piss kink, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Present Tense, Shy Steve Rogers, Smut, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Student Steve Rogers, Student Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Watersports, blink and you miss it - Freeform, full bladder, it gets real kinky this time boys, like very light, pee desperation, pee kink, peeing on someone, piss drinking, pissing, shy bladder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveybabey/pseuds/waveybabey
Summary: Steve dreams of peeing all night. When he’s that full, it’s all he can think about. He’s dreaming of finally finding a private toilet after hours and hours of searching for one, when he realizes he’s actually feeling relief, and the dream hasn’t switched to a new one in which he’s trying to find a bathroom again. His eyes fly open and he has a brief second to panic, thinking he’s wetting the bed, before he realizes-The comfortable, wet heat surrounding his cock isn’t his own piss, it’s a mouth. His hands fumble for a moment under the covers, and then his fingers are twining through familiar soft locks. And he’s still peeing - he’s peeing into Tony’s mouth.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: What the Water Gave Me [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1478516
Comments: 21
Kudos: 222





	What's Your Fantasy?

**Author's Note:**

> THE LONG AWAITED PART IN WHICH STEVE FINDS ABOUT TONY'S PISS KINK... AND JOINS THE FUN! Seriously, sorry this took so long. The new year has been too good to me, in that I have been extremely busy as of late. But here's what you've all been waiting for, hopefully you enjoy it! If peeing on/in someone squicks you out... I'm sorry but I'm also not sorry at all. Sorry. Lol.

Steve isn’t a dumb guy. Really, he isn’t.

“You want to go on a week-long trip to a ski resort?” Tony asks, tone flat. “Really? _You_?”

He knows what Tony’s worried about: a week long trip with a group of broke college students means he definitely won’t have access to his own private bathroom, and he’ll be in unfamiliar circumstances, which always makes him nervous. And he would be lying if he said he wasn’t worried about it, but he’s pretty confident that he can handle it. Especially with Tony there to help him.

“Yeah,” Steve says defensively. “All of our friends are going. I thought you’d want to go, too.”

Because that’s what Steve is focused on, now. All he can think about is Tony relaxing in a nice (but affordable) resort. No one deserves a good vacation like Tony does, and Steve wants nothing more than to give it to him.

Tony just looks at him. He’s standing in Steve’s tiny bedroom; arms crossed, hair sticking up, and still shirtless from the night before. He’s got a purple hickey on his right collarbone, and a couple of light, finger-shaped bruises on his left hip from where Steve held on just a little too tight. Steve is utterly, irrevocably in love with him.

“I love you,” Steve tells him, because he tries to let him know every chance he gets.

“Steve.” Tony blinks at him, unimpressed.

“I know,” Steve finally relents. “The bathroom thing. But I’ve been getting better! I can go with you in the room now-“

“We’re at _your house_ -“

“-and that’s a huge improvement for me! I just want to be a normal college kid for, like, a few days,” Steve pouts, slumping back on his bed. Tony immediately softens, coming closer to stand in between Steve’s legs where they’re draped off the bed.

“I just want you to be comfortable,” Tony murmurs, running a hand up the side of Steve’s thigh. “And I know if we go on this ski trip with everyone else, we’ll be in a cramped rental with a shared bathroom, and I’m... just... I’m worried, okay?”

“Tony,” Steve says, sitting up. He rests his hands on Tony’s hips, feels Tony’s hands come up to hold his shoulders. “I’ll be fine. Let me take care of myself, hm?”

“Alright,” Tony allows. “But, when you inevitably struggle and need my help, don’t you dare hesitate to ask me, got it?”

“Got it,” Steve repeats dutifully. Tony pulls him in for a slightly-dirty kiss, and they both forget their conversation for a little while as they take advantage of having the house to themselves for a little while.

* * *

First, Sam takes the train and the bus to Bucky’s, and then the four of them cram into Bucky’s tiny, outdated car that he got for Christmas, and make their way towards the ski resort that Pepper found in Massachusetts. They decide to leave the week before winter break ends, so they can stay in the resort for the last week and head straight back to Boston for school. Natasha, Clint, Rhodey, Bruce, Peter, Pepper, Thor, and Loki are all going to meet them there. Luckily, the drive isn’t too long, but they stop early on to get snacks and drinks, and Steve is having too much fun sipping on his root beer to remember that he is heading to a new place where he will probably be sharing a bathroom.

His bladder doesn’t bother him until two hours in, when Bucky and Sam take a bathroom break. Tony is sleeping against the window, and as Steve goes to wake him to ask him if he needs to go, he feels his own bladder pang.

“Hey, Tony, wake up,” he says, because there’s nothing he can do about his own need. “We’re stopped, do you have to pee?”

“No,” Tony mumbles. “D’you?”

Steve feels his cheeks flush, but he doesn’t answer. He figures Tony is just half-asleep and not deliberately being mean, especially when Tony’s eyes snap back open, and he quickly apologizes.

“Sorry, sorry, I'm still mostly asleep,” Tony says, but his eyes flick quickly over Steve’s slightly-tense form. “ _Do you,_ though?”

“Yeah,” Steve admits, because it’s just him and Tony in the car. “Kinda. It’s not bad yet.”

“But you’re not comfortable,” Tony frowns.

“I’m not uncomfortable, either,” Steve defends. “Just, y’know, I could do with a bathroom break soon.”

“We’ll be there in a couple hours,” Tony says, trying to be comforting, but they both know there’s little comfort in that.

* * *

By the time they actually get there, the last of Steve’s root beer has reached his bladder and he _really_ regrets drinking that now. He’s pretty full, a lot fuller than he should be at this point of the day, and he knows there’s no easy solution. Tony is watching him, Steve can feel his eyes on him, but he doesn’t say anything.

Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Rhodey and Pepper have already arrived, which means they’re just waiting on Peter, Thor and Loki. There’s only four bedrooms, but three of the four have two double beds in each room. That’s a total of seven beds, so Bruce and Peter decide to share a room as the only singles in the group. Natasha, Clint, Rhodey and Pepper share a room, each couple getting a bed. And Sam, Bucky, Steve and Tony decide to share too, since no one wants to share with Thor and Loki.

Their room has an attached bathroom, which no one but Steve hesitates to use. Tony is first to go, making apologetic eyes at Steve. Sam and Bucky each take a turn too, and then Bucky is herding Sam out of the room with the excuse of going to check out the game room. Steve is grateful for it, knowing Bucky is just trying to leave Steve and Tony alone so that Steve can try to pee. He’s also a little embarrassed that he’s doing such a bad job at hiding that he needs to go, though.

Steve tries by himself at first, but after a few minutes of nothing, Tony comes in and stands behind him, hands on his waist. He tries to distract Steve, tries to press on his bladder to make him go, but all Steve can focus on is Rhodey’s voice carrying through the walls. All he can think about is how loud it would be if he went, how everyone would be able to hear it, and he can’t bring himself to go.

* * *

Everyone is there in time for dinner. They order pizza and a bunch of sodas and have a small celebration. Steve drinks more goddamn root beer, and then switches to water when he realizes how easy it is to just suck down the sweet soda. Tony’s eyes are practically pinned to him throughout the small party, and Steve feels it like fire on his skin. It makes a little thrill go through him, and he can’t tell if he’s embarrassed or if he likes the attention. Maybe he just likes the thought of Tony taking care of him?

Everyone is tired from traveling, so they go to bed pretty early. Now, Steve is really hurting, he has to go _bad,_ but he can still hear his friends talking through the wall, and he doesn’t know how to get Bucky and Sam to leave again so that he could even try to go.

“How are you feeling?” Tony whispers, his eyes worried, as they climb into bed. Steve curls around the bend of his bladder, closing his eyes against the throbbing pain.

“The walls are very thin,” Steve says, trying to sound nonchalant, but his voice is trembling as much as the rest of him. Tony pulls him close, trying to comfort him with soothing touches and soft-pressed kisses.

It takes a long time for Steve to fall asleep, but he does.

* * *

Steve dreams of peeing all night. When he’s that full, it’s all he can think about. He’s dreaming of finally finding a private toilet after hours and hours of searching for one, when he realizes he’s actually feeling relief, and the dream hasn’t switched to a new one in which he’s trying to find a bathroom again. His eyes fly open and he has a brief second to panic, thinking he’s wetting the bed, before he realizes-

The comfortable, wet heat surrounding his cock isn’t his own piss, it’s a mouth. His hands fumble for a moment under the covers, and then his fingers are twining through familiar soft locks. And he’s still peeing - he’s _peeing_ into Tony’s _mouth._

Well, more accurately, he’s going straight down Tony’s throat. He doesn’t even think of stopping. He probably wouldn’t even be capable of stopping at that point, not with how bad he had to go and the pure, unadulterated relief he’s feeling now. He just moans lowly, and jerks his hips a little as he lets more piss out.

Tony hums around him, and Steve feels the bed shaking with a rhythm, and realizes with a slight jolt that Tony is humping the bed. Tony is... is _really_ turned on. His hips are moving frantically, even as his mouth is mostly unmoving on Steve’s still-pissing cock, and then-

Tony makes a high-pitched little moaning sound, and Steve knows that noise. That’s the noise Tony makes when he has an orgasm, which means... which means Tony just rubbed himself off against the bed while Steve pissed in his mouth.

Steve finally finishes peeing, and immediately gets hard, because, _hello?_ His dick is in his boyfriend’s mouth. Tony begins to suck as he feels it grow hard, but Steve shoves at his shoulders a little until Tony pulls off and looks at him.

Tony’s flushed, mouth red and wet, eyes a little glassy. He looks thoroughly turned on, and Steve didn’t even _do anything._ Well, except...

“You like it,” Steve says dumbly. “You like when I have to pee.”

Even as he says it, he realizes it’s true. He remembers Tony’s eyes on him earlier, and the way it felt like fire skating across his skin, flames of desire burning within him. And... Steve doesn’t mind. Surprisingly, this may be the one piss-related thing that he’s on board with. The thought of someone knowing he has to pee, or hearing him pee, or seeing him pee makes him freeze up with anxiety, but the thought of Tony watching him, knowing he has to pee, and he’s _turned on by it?_ Well, Steve is always on board for anything that gets his partner that riled up, anyway; but it’s oddly comforting knowing Tony thinks he’s attractive when he thinks he’s being embarrassing. It feels _good._

Tony turns bright red, flush spreading from his cheeks down his neck. He looks down a little, for a moment, and then nods quickly.

“Sorry,” he says. “I know it’s... it’s a problem for you. I mean, it’s not - it’s not fun for you, I know. But I just, I like... when you’re desperate.”

“Huh.” Steve blinks. And blinks again. “Well, that’s... I’ve never thought about it that way.”

“What do you mean?” Tony asks.

“I mean, I’ve always been embarrassed at the thought of anyone seeing me need to pee, seeing me pee at all. But knowing you, uh, you like it...” Steve swallows. “You find it... attractive? Really?”

“Yes,” Tony nods, eyes heated and locked with Steve’s.

“That’s, well, that’s different. That’s a different way to look at things,” Steve says, and he can’t ignore the way his dick is blindingly hard now and Tony had stopped touching it awhile ago. “I think I might, y’know, like it too. Being desperate for you. It’s different.”

“Oh,” Tony says dumbly. And then he presses forward to kiss Steve, and Steve can’t help hitching his hips against Tony. “I can work with that.”

* * *

It’s different, knowing Tony is watching and enjoying him being desperate to pee. And while Steve doesn’t exactly get desperate on purpose, he doesn’t exactly restrain himself from guzzling down fluids all day until his bladder is rock hard under his jeans. There’s something exciting about the idea of Tony’s eyes on him, watching his every shift and squirm, waiting for him to-

“Steve? Pal?” Bucky’s worried tone brings Steve out of his reverie. They’ve all just finished dinner, and they’re splitting up again now. Natasha and Pepper snuck out to do some shopping, Peter, Bruce, Sam and Rhodey are on the couch setting up a video game, Thor and Loki went back to their room to make out, Tony is across the room talking to Clint, and Steve and Bucky are standing together. “You okay?”

“Huh?” Steve blinks the probably-very-obvious lust out of his eyes. “Yeah, I’m fine, Buck.”

“Are you sure?” Bucky asks pointedly.

It’s like a bucket of ice water over Steve’s head. He’s enjoying teasing Tony, getting desperate for him, so much so that he forgot other people would be able to tell, too. His anxiety creeps back in, reminding him that he is very full and this is not a place with a bathroom he feels comfortable using.

“He’s fine.” Tony is beside him all of the sudden, taking his hand. “I’m taking care of him, I promise.”

All Steve can do is blink at Tony in awe. He’s sure he looks dumb, gaping at Tony with all the love he feels in his eyes; he’s never felt... controlled, but in a good way. In a _great_ way. Tony sweeping in means that Steve doesn’t have to worry about anything at all, and Steve feels a very pleasant sinking feeling overtake him.

Bucky leaves them alone, saying something to Tony that Steve doesn’t catch. Tony turns to Steve, then, and brushes his free hand against his cheek.

“Hey, honey,” Tony says. “How are you feeling?”

“Good,” Steve says honestly. That pleasant buzz is back in his body. “Really good.”

“Really good, huh?” Tony repeats, eyes dark with intent. His fingers drag lightly across Steve’s hips, dancing across the bump of his bladder. But he doesn’t say anything. “Let’s go watch them play the game.”

They stand behind the large couch to watch the others play MarioKart. At some point, Clint hands each of them a bottle of beer. Steve takes it, even though his bladder is really starting to nag him now. He doesn’t drink often, ever, because he knows that the alcohol will make his need worse. But he’s around friends, and more importantly, Tony is pressed against his side, comfortable and warm, and he really can’t stop himself.

After a few rounds, Steve is shifting from foot to foot, jostling himself and Tony. He’s long since finished his beer, and he can feel it adding to the strain in his bladder. He’s chewing his lip, debating on going to try to use the bathroom, considering the back of the house is pretty quiet and they’re making plenty of noise out here. But then Tony is there, dragging a hand up his side.

“Hey, let’s take a break, hm?” Tony whispers in his ear. Steve’s definitely buzzed, or high on the affection Tony is giving him, or something, because the feel of Tony’s lips against his ear is driving him crazy. He barely nods, and then Tony is tugging him by his wrist, leading him away from their circle of friends and back to their bedroom.

As soon as the door is shut behind them, Tony has Steve up against it. Usually it’s the other way around, with Steve holding Tony against the door or the wall or wherever, but Steve is seriously not complaining. He’s been hard in his jeans for at least the past two hours, and he’d really like to do something about it.

Tony kisses him, and Steve melts into him. He loves this newfound sense of being controlled, trusting Tony to be in control. It’s heady enough that it makes him feel almost lightheaded, although that could be from the beer or all the blood in his body rushing to his dick at once. Tony slots his leg between Steve’s, so they can rut up against each other, and Steve moans into Tony’s mouth at the friction on his cock. He’s so turned on, he can almost forget how much he has to pee. Almost.

“Tony,” Steve gasps, pulling away. “I have to pee.”

“I know,” Tony says on a moan. “God help me, _I know,_ Steve. I’ve been watching you all day, you tease, you’ve had a lot of water today. More than usual.”

Steve feels his cheeks redden, but he’s not embarrassed enough to stop arching his hips up to match Tony’s thrusts. “I liked knowing you were watching me.”

“Holy hell, of course I was watching you,” Tony says, leaning in to kiss Steve’s neck. “I couldn’t take my eyes off you, Steve. You’re so hot, so fucking sexy, watching you squirm.”

Steve gasps, hips hitching, and he has to stop moving suddenly or he’s going to come in his pants. Or pee his pants; he’s not sure which will happen first at this point.

“Tony,” he says. “I need to pee, now.”

“Okay,” Tony says, pulling back a little. But he freezes a few inches from Steve and just watches him, takes in Steve’s face and body. Steve doesn’t know exactly what Tony’s seeing, what he’s looking for, but he hopes he likes it. “Can you hold it? For me?”

Fuck. Lust spreads like fire through Steve’s veins and he has to pull Tony in for a searing kiss. “Yes,” he gasps into Tony’s mouth. “Yes, yes, _yes_.”

Tony moves them to the bed, pushing Steve to lay back so he can straddle his hips. They’re humping each other like horny teenagers, but Tony technically is still one, and Steve’s not too far off. Tony kisses him like he’s drowning and Steve is fresh air, arching up into every touch. It’s beautiful, and it feels great.

But Steve has never tried to get off while his bladder was full. He’s quickly realizing that he doesn’t know if he’s going to come or pee first, and it feels like both are about to happen. Except he really doesn’t want to wet the bed, because they still have to sleep in it tonight, so he gently pushes Tony off of him.

“I’m gonna wet the bed if we don’t stop,” Steve says. “I want to hold it, babe, but I’m seriously about to lose it.”

Tony’s eyes are wide and nearly all black, his pupils are so dilated. “Yeah, okay.”

Steve’s not sure Tony fully understood him. He smiles fondly at his boyfriend. “Tony. We need to get up or I’ll ruin the bed.”

Tony blinks, and then rolls off Steve so he can get up. But Steve pauses before walking away. He’s swaying from foot to foot, unable to help the little movement, and Tony’s eyes are glued to him.

“Do you... want to watch?” Steve asks, feeling his face heat. “Or - or... did you want... like this morning...”

He trails off, unable to say it out loud, but Tony sits up straight, eyebrows climbing his forehead. He nods frantically, then tilts his head in thought.

“Wait! Can we, actually, try something else?” Tony asks. “No one will suspect anything, they’ll just think we’re showering together, which, I mean, we would, after. But they’re all distracted with playing Mario anyway. You don’t have to say yes, feel free to tell me no, anytime really-“

Tony’s babbling, and Steve knows of one sure-fire way to shut him up, so he kisses him. “Tony, slow down and tell me what you want to do.”

“I want you to pee on me,” Tony breathes, cheeks only a little pink. He looks thoroughly debauched, eyes wide, lips red, clothes rumpled, hair sticking up. “If you - if you don’t mind. I’ve sorta been thinking about it for _weeks.”_

“Okay,” Steve says, because the thought of it doesn’t fire him up in a good way, but it doesn’t squick him out either.

He leads Tony to the bathroom, and they both strip down. Once Steve is naked, his body very much wants to let go, and he has to hold his now-soft cock as Tony finishes undressing. Tony’s eyes are still huge and focused on Steve as he kneels in the shower.

“Anywhere in particular?” Steve asks, voice only shaking slightly.

“Uh, my chest?” Tony squeaks.

Steve expected it to be difficult. He’s not really used to being able to pee right away, it usually takes him a minute or two to feel comfortable enough to let go. But with Tony kneeling in front of him, waiting for it, wanting it... it’s the easiest thing in the world to just release.

Tony makes a high keening noise as Steve’s piss hits him, and his hand moves to stroke his cock once, twice, three times. He basks in it, and Steve almost wonders what it feels like, if it’s making Tony feel that good. He has a thought, and as soon as Tony moves his hand away, Steve aims at his dick.

Tony gasps, body going tight and taut. But then, a second later, he melts against the shower wall, hips making tiny thrusting movements into Steve’s stream. It’s the hottest thing Steve has ever seen. He has to force the piss out of him, feeling his dick grow hard again in his hand.

And then Tony comes. Out of nowhere, untouched, he moans and there’s white streaks of come jumping from his twitching cock. Steve only has a little pee left, so he keeps going until Tony is jittering with oversensitivity.

Steve starts stroking himself immediately, because he’s been turned on for hours now, and that was maybe the hottest thing he’s ever seen in his life. Tony’s eyes are lidded as he watches, looking completely blissed out and still riding the high from his orgasm. Steve lasts a minute before he’s coming with a grunt, the white spurts coming to land on Tony’s stomach. Tony doesn’t complain; he lifts a lazy hand to scoop some up and lick his fingers clean. Steve falls to his knees with a groan, hiding his face in the join between Tony’s neck and his shoulder.

“So,” Tony says after a moment. “Good?”

“So good,” Steve groans again. “You are so unbelievably attractive.”

“So are you,” Tony hums. “Now, let’s shower so we can crawl into bed for our post-coital cuddles.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next will be Tony's POV as he adjusts to Steve knowing about the kink and maybe possibly teasing the hell out of him. Please comment and tell me what you liked!
> 
> Title from What's Your Fantasy by Ludacris


End file.
